Growing Up Makara
by sparkylove14
Summary: Kidstuck and Humanstuck. Gamzee Makara is an 8 year old boy who has it a bit rough. But with his buddy Karkat by his side, he works through his problems at home and at school.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA. You are 8 YEARS OLD. You are currently at recess with your best friend KARKAT VANTAS. He is usually a VERY CRABBY PERSON. This is one of those times.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?" Karkat scolded you with his big dark brown eyes.

"Art!" you beam happily, drawing away.

You were doodling a smiley face on the slide. You carry around VARIOUS COLOERED MARKERS. Your favorite is your DARK PURPLE MARKER because that was the color of your FAVORITE TEE SHIRT which you are CURRENTLY WEARING. In fact, you don't remember the last time you took it off. It's stained with your BIG BROTHER'S FACE PAINT. He wears face paint for his BAND. Your brother is an EXCELLENT DRUMMER. You know this because you go to ALL OF HIS GIGS, mainly because you have to. He is in charge of you until your BRAVE DAD returns from over-seas. Your dad is fighting in THE WAR. And you are VERY PROUD OF HIM. But until then your brother KURLOZ is in charge. You don't mind because he is THE COOLEST. Sometimes he even lets you put on some of his FACE PAINT. Some day you wanna be JUST LIKE HIM.

"Pffft. That's the same smiley face you always draw." He rolls his eyes at you.

"Yhea but it's-"

"Yhea, yhea, the face on your brother's base drum. I always have to look at it when I go over to your house. It's a bit creepy." He cuts you off.

"SLIDE OR MOVE!" yelled a voice behind you.

You turn around and see VRISKA SERKET. She's NOT SO NICE. She hurt one of your friends REALLY BAD. But she has her moments. This is not one of them.

"SHUT UP VIRSKA! WE'LL MOVE WHEN WE FEEL LIKE IT!" Karkat stuck out his tongue at her.

"IF YOU DON'T MOVE, I'LL MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK!" she drew her play foam sword from her belt loop.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT PLAYING PIRATES WITH YOU! YOU AND ERIDAN ALWAYS GET CARRIED AWAY!" he smacked the sword out of his face.

"Pfft, I don't play with that loser anymore. He's always hanging out with that goodie-two-shoes, Feferi!" She put her play sword back in her pant-loop. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Fine. I'm leaving then."

"Good!" Karkat scowled.

She stomped her old worn red chucks and spun on her heel, until you bombarded her exit with a question.

"Hey Vriska?" you piped up.

She spun around and groaned, "What?" she sighed.

"When is Tav commin back?" you questioned the ginger.

"Tomorrow, I think." She grin and bit evily.

You smiled wide. If Karkat wasn't your BEST FRIEND, Tavros would be. He's really nice and shares his PEANUT BUTTER SANDWITCHES. Especially when your bro packs you a JELLY SANDWITCH. You give him HALF and he gives you HALF to make a full PB&J. But Tav has been gone because of the INCIDENT. From what you've heard he was playing PEATER PAN with VRISKA up in a tree. She was TINKERBELL and told PEATER PAN (Tavros) that if she sprinkled him with PIXIE DUST he would be able to FLY. She proceeded to sprinkle him with PIECES OF A FLOWER and he proceeded to JUMP OUT OF THE TREE to try to FLY. He broke BOTH HIS LEGS and is now PARALYZED FROM THE WAIST DOWN. It's been about TWO MONTHS since you've seen him. You miss him A LOT.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if the new girl wants to play pirates with me. What's her name? Amy? Aradio? Aradia? Well whatever, the new Chinese-looking girl who wears a lot of black." She adjusted he glasses before turning around and waving, "Bye Gamzee! Bye LINE LEADER." She said with a sneer.

You will have to listen to Karkat complain for the rest of the day about how she always calls him that to mock him.

Good thing the day is almost over.

**SO! That was the first chapter of my new Kidstuck Humanstuck story about Gamzee. Tell me what you think about it in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's now LUCH TIME. You sit at a table WITH YOUR CLASS. You do not have a BIG CLASS. There are 12 PEOPLE in your class and you get along with ALMOST EVERYONE. You of coarse sitting next to KARKAT. You are also sitting next to NEPETA LEJOIN. NEPETA is REALLY NICE. She comes over to your house some times because her big sister MEWLIN is friends with your big bro KURLOZ. She and Nepeta are what you would like to call THE PERFECT SISTERS. They would be BEST FRIENDS if Nepeta wasn't already BEST FRIENDS with another class mate of yours, EQUIUS ZAHAKK. But you like Nepeta most of the time. But not when she makes WEIRD CAT NOISES. It gets on your nerves. But you and her both like to DRAW so you both draw pictures TOGETHER when she's at your house.

"Mr. Eggbert! Equius spilled his milk!" Nepeta called to the teacher or assistance.

"Oh fiddlesticks! I'm sorry Nepeta, I got your tuna sandwich all wet." Equius apologizes.

"Aw, my sandwich." She frowned, "It's ok… you didn't mean to…" Nepeta trailed off.

"Here, you can share my lunch, I don't mind." Equius gave her half of his cheese sandwich.

"Aw, thanks Equius!" she hugged him. You being the hug-y person you are, join in the hug. Nepeta giggled, but Equius pulled away. You don't think he likes you very much. You shrug it off and turn to watch Karkat bickering as usual with his friend Terezi.

"Common! Trade me your skittles? I don't even like candy corn! My stupid older packed my lunch this morning and this is all her put in!" he raged trying to barder his snacks.

"Uggh! Fine! But I get to keep the red ones, they're my favorite!" she finally gives in, "Here you go, Karkles!" she giggled trading him food.

"For the last time, I told you to stop calling me 'Karkles'!" he blushed a bit, taking the candy.

You've know TEREZI PYROPE since you were 4 and KARKAT for even LONGER and you DEFINATLEY know that they are SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. You remember it as if it were YESTERDAY. TEREZI was being picked on by VRISKA. They were playing TRUTH OR DARE and Vriska dared Terezi to LOOK AT THE SUN for A WHOLE MINUET or else she would tell EVERYONE that she still ate CHALK. She TOOK THE DARE and it ended up hurting her eyes REALLY BAD. She could only see COLORS so KARKAT walked her HOME. He told you the next day that she KISSED HIS CHEEK. Terezi is OK NOW. She just has to wear REALLY THICK GLASSES and she CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THEM. Karkat will never admit HE LIKES HER because GIRLS ARE GROSS.

"Hey Gamzee, want my pie?" your friend FEFERI asks from across the table.

"'Corse, sis! Here, have my goldfish crackers!" you say as you trade snacks with her.

"Thanks! I couldn't stand to eat anymore pie! Even if I tell Lucy not to pack it, Mother will pack it in anyways." She gleefully munches on the crackers, "Plus, I know how much you like pie!"

"Aw yhea! Key lime, my favorite! Thanks!" you smile as you devour the whole slice and wash it down with your grape Faygo.

You like it when friends give you FOOD. Not because you're GREEDY but because KURLOZ doesn't make much MONEY. But you do always have FAYGO. Kurloz took a part time job at THE FAYGO MANUFACTURING PLANT in town. He always brings home FREE FAYGO. So much in fact, you'd call it a LIFE TIME SUPPLY.

Ferferi's friend ERIDAN glowers at you and turns to her, "I don't know why you always give your food away to that guy. You know your mum would be so mad if she found out! She wouldn't give the company to you! Or worse! She'd give it to your stupid sister, Meenah!"

"Hey! Just because I say mean things about her, doesn't mean you can! I don't even want to run the company! I wanna be a Mar-een Bye-oly-just." she frowns at him.

"But w-who w-would take over the company?" he wobbles on his W's, as he does when he's about to cry.

"She could give it to your cousin, Jane. She likes all that bakin' stuff." You suggest to her.

You knew Jane from when you sold her FAYGO. You told her you were a BOY SCOUT and the money would go towards TRIPS. But you LIED. You needed the MONEY to send your DAD a CARE PACKAGE. You like JANE. She's SWEET and always smells like COOKIES. You think she would make a GREAT BOSS.

"Gamzee! Of course!" Feferi beamed, causing her long strawberry-blonde hair to fall in front of her pink-rimmed glasses.

"Hump." Eridan pouted, making his chubby cheeks a bit bigger. He squinted his bright green eyes behind his big square glasses, looking coldly at you.

"Aw! Common Mr. Grumpy-Gills! I know I got upset, but I'm not mad at you!" she gave a toothy grin and pinched his cheeks. He proceeded to burry his face in his cerulean and turquoise scarf.

Just as she was about to ruffle his hair, VRISKA stood up and shouted, "Oh Yhea! Guess who's got Flamin' Hot Cheetos? That's right! Me! These are the awesome-est Cheetos ever cause they're mine!"

She literally does this EVER SINGLE DAY.

"Sweet deal, sis. Can I have one?" you ask this. You pride yourself on asking this question EVERY SINGLE DAY.

"No! These are my Cheetos and you can't have 'em!" she hissed in her usual response. "No one ca-"

She was abruptly cut off by Nepeta's shrill 'squee'. This is the noise she makes when she thinks something is CUTE.

Vriska growled as Nepeta bent over the table to peer into ARADIA'S lunchbox.

"What are those? They are sooooo cute! Why do they have those little faces?" she pointed into the box.

You, Karkat, Feferi, and Equius curiously decided to check out what all the squealing was about.

You look over to see little white, pink and yellow balls with faces on them.

" These are Japanese rice balls and the colorful ones are called Mochi." Aradia flushes quite shyly.

"What the heck is a Mo-Chee? Now you're just making up words!" Vriska crosses her arms.

"It's like a soft candy. My sister likes to put little faces on the with frosting and uses dried seaweed call Nori to make the faces on the rice balls." She smiled a bit.

"Seaweed?!" beamed as she looks up from the box, "Like, the stuff that grows underwater?!"

Aradia nods, "Would you like to try one?" she pushes the box in the blonde's direction.

"Really?!" her eyes almost burst from excitement. She pops one in her mouth and smiles with delight as she chews.

"EW! Seaweed? That's gross!" Vriska held her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"So you don't want one?" Aradia tilted her head in question.

"NO!"

"Suit yourself. Nepeta, would you like one?" she shifted over in her direction, "I noticed you don't have much of a lunch."

"Can I have the one that looks like the kitty?"

Aradia nodded and popped one in her mouth as well as she leaned over to look at your LUNCH BOX.

"That is a very cute smiley face!" she giggled, pointing to the faces you've draw on EVERY INCH of you lunch box.

"Thanks, sis. I'm Gamzee by the way." You pointed at your lunch card tag.

"Well Gamzee, if you want, I could ask my big sister to make you a rice ball with that face on it?" she offered.

"Really? That'd be freakin sweet!" you grin.

You have obtained ONE NEW FRIEND.


End file.
